




by MidnightBlue91



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2013-08-12 00:21:59
Rating: K+
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2069737/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/675188/MidnightBlue91
Summary: Harry , Ron, and Draco are best friends and in Slytherin. (Voldemort is dead!) They favorite hobby is to pick on Hermione, the know-it-all bookworm. Read about life at Hogwarts for those four and the unbelievable thing that happens to them at Hogwarts tha





	1. Prologue

Hey! I don't know if you've read my other fan fiction. It's under the pen name Enchanted4Life. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope everyone likes it. For now I don't have much to say. This fan fiction isn't that sad. It's happy, a little sad, and funny all at the same time. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Summary: Harry , Ron, and Draco are best friends and in Slytherin. (Voldemort is dead!) They favorite hobby is to pick on Hermione, the know-it-all bookworm. Read about life at Hogwarts for those four and the unbelievable thing that happens at Hogwarts that year. D/H. H/G  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Voldemort had been defeated by none other then the Boy-Who-Lived himself. Yes. Harry had murdered Voldemort. Many people had died from that battle including Draco's father Lucius, Ron's brother Percy who had turned into a death eater, and half of the brave aurors who fought. Harry and Ron were in Slytherin but both were fighting against Voldemort. When they were only eleven and sorted into Slytherin, they had befriended Draco who was supposed to turn out as a death eater. Being friends with Harry and Ron, Draco began to help Harry and Ron fight Voldemort. The Weasleys were not upset over Percy's death. They were against Voldemort from the beginning and were shocked when they found out that Percy was a death eater. Draco and his mother got along fine and were much happier without Lucius in their lives. Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy became very good friends.  
Harry Potter now live with his Aunt Melanie Potter who was his dad's sister. Melanie was a pureblood. Melanie Potter had to go into hiding after The Potters were murdered so she would be safe. At that time Melanie couldn't take Harry because then he would be in more danger then he was already in. After Voldemort's defeat, Dumbledore informed Harry in his sixth year that he no longer had to live with the Dursleys and that his Aunt Melanie would be more than happy to take care of him. Harry and his aunt got along fine. Harry loved his aunt like she was his mother and Melanie love Harry like he was her son. The Dursleys were more then happy to get rid of 'the Potter boy' and well, lets say Harry was exactly devastated to leave them either. When Harry moved in with his aunt he realized he lived right next to Draco, his best friend. Soon the Weasleys had moved into the empty Manor next to Harry's.  
The Weasleys became richer. Arthur Weasley became the Minister of Magic. Ron's family was very happy.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco were going back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Ginny Weasley was in her sixth year.  
Ginny Weasley was best friends with a muggleborn names Hermione Granger. She and her were inseparable. They were always seen together. However Harry, Ron, and Draco were always teasing Hermione. They didn't like Hermione. They thought of her as the quiet bookworm and teachers pet. Ginny was Hermione's only best friend. All the Gryfindors liked her too though they to thought Hermione was a boring person.  
Hermione wished that everyone could accept her for who she was. Little did she know that her seventh year will be the best of all years. Her life at Hogwarts was going to change drastically.

* * *

Okay that was it! The Prologue. I know it's not much but keep reading. Well anyway…please review all my readers. Your reviews tell me whether you like it or not and if I should continue it or not. Well that's all for now. I better get started on my Social Studies homework and I also better start studying soon or else I'll fail the test coming up. The teachers at my school can be nice and evil at the same time! I'll try to update soon. Remember to **REVIEW**! Thanks!  
  
**Nina**


	2. Head Boy and Head Girl Meet

Hey. I hope you read the Prologue. You don't have to but it probably would help if you did. I know some people who just skip over the prologue. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my fan fiction then please be nice about it. Thank you. I plan on making this fan fiction a long one.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Head Boy and Head Girl Meet**  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco arrived at Platform 9¾. "I wonder who got head girl", Harry said. Harry was Head Boy. Dumbledore thought it would be best if the destroyer of the Dark Lord was Head Boy. "Hope it's someone we know", Ron responded.  
"We know everybody in the whole school. Obviously we're going to already know the Head Girl", Draco told Ron. While the boys were going through a list of girls who they though were capable of being Head Girl, Ginny stayed silent. Ginny already knew the Head Girl. IT was her best friend, Hermione. She and Hermione had owled each other all summer long and kept each other up to date on what was happening in their lives.  
Soon the three boys and Ginny were on the train looking for a compartment. All of them were taken except one in the very back. They slid the door open to reveal Hermione sitting there, reading as usual. Hermione looked up.  
"Hey Ginny!" She got up and hugged Ginny.  
"Hey! Congratulations again on getting Head Girl", Ginny said. "Thanks. Do you know who Head Boy is?" Hermione asked.  
"That would be me. Though I have no idea how something like you could get Head Girl", Harry responded rudely. Hermione just turned to Ginny not even bothering to talk to the three boys and began to have a conversation with her.  
  
**((Harry's point of view))**

**  
**The nerve of her! No one ignores me! So, she's Head Girl. I think this year will be the best. Since I have to share a common room with her and the Head Quarters with her maybe this year won't be bad after all. Plenty of jokes could be played on her. Hmmmm….lets see, while she's sleeping maybe I could cover her in spiders. Giant ones. It'd be fun to see her reaction.  
"Why are you smiling!? You're not happy are you!?" I hear Ron yell at me,  
"I'll tell you later. I have a brilliant idea!" I responded still smiling.  
  
**((Normal Point of View))**

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny headed for the Slytherin table while Hermione headed for Gryfindor.  
"Since I have to share my Head Quarters with Bookworm Granger, it'll be easier to make her life complicated and to make her life hell!" Harry quickly explained his ideas and all the others things they could do to her. By the end of his little speech, both Ron and Draco were wearing giant smiles on their faces.  
"That's brilliant!" Ron shouted.  
"This year is going to be so much fun", Draco stated smirking.  
Ginny who was to busy having a conversation with her two Slytherin friends, Riley and Julie, hadn't heard a single word of the boys conversation.  
Meanwhile at the Gryfindor table Hermione was sitting alone, depressed. She wished she was different.  
"Aww…Look at her! Poor thing! No one to talk to. For the past six years we've been watching her. She needs a change", Parvati said to Lavender.  
"I know. But all she does is read! She has no life", Lavender responded before piling her plate up for the second time with food. You'd think she was fat but no, she was very skinny.  
"I don't like her. She's a boring person. And a mudblood", Lavender told Parvati.  
"I think that maybe if she had friends she would be a bit different. I mean this is her last year. She should have a little bit of fun for once. You know what, I think we should talk to her. Get to know the real her. Then maybe we could help her loosen up a bit", Parvati said.  
"Do you think she would listen to us?" Lavender questioned.  
"Have we ever tried! We haven't tried once to be her friend", Parvati said.  
"I guess. I don't know. I'll think about it", Lavender replied. After that both girls ate their meals in silence.  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore to the North Tower where they dormitory was.  
"Here we are!" Dumbledore said beaming. "Your password is 'From Enemies to Friends'. You'll find instructions and you Head duties inside. Good night" And with that said Dumbledore walked away leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
"From Enemies to Friends" Hermione said to the portrait.  
She walked in and was amazed. The common room was huge. Blue and silver. She walked to the door that said Hermione and walked in. Her room was decorated in red and gold. Harry's was decorated in Green and Silver. Of course both shared a bathroom. Harry decided to leave Hermione alone that night. He first had to think of the advantages of sharing Head Quarters with her and he also had other things on mind.

* * *

Ok. That was it. Yeah I know, it's strange how Parvati suddenly wants to be friends with Hermione. But later in the story you'll find out why. Well this is all I have for now. I have to go…… soooo many things to do. **Please Review**. I want to know whether I should continue and if people like it. If you have any suggestions then email me at  
  
**Nina**


End file.
